Love ?
by lovelove94
Summary: When you have met a guy at a party and not seen him for a year can it really be love ?
1. Chapter 1

Love ?

Chapter 1

"Hey I'm Joey"A boy said after helping me to my feet, Me having walked into him while i was trying to get through a sea of people at this party I'm at in town and i fell over as i hit his chest, which i bet looked attractive.

"Lauren"I mumbled before going to walk of and try and find Whitney and Lucy who have left me for some reason , it was their idea to come here in the first place i would have been happy to just have a girly night in and then after they say its going to be really fun, they drag me here and then they go and leave me.

"You leaving already, the party only started a little while ago"He said following me out of the room.

"No I'm looking for my friends "I breathed as i turned round cause i hadn't realized just how hot he is cause it was quite dark in there. I met his eyes and he smiled at me.

"Do you mean those girl who came with you cause i think they went upstairs with a couple of boys a few minutes ago"

"Grate, just grate , first they drag me here and now they ditch me...I'm going home, goodnight, Joey" I said shyly.

"Wait do you maybe want to stay and talk to me for a while or maybe we could just hang out, we don't really have to talk if you don't want too... I mean i have kind of been ditched by my friends too, in fact i think they may have gone off with your friends"

"You know what, why not ... Do you know where we can get a drink though"

"Sure follow me" He said grabbing my hand and leading me into a rather large kitchen. "Vodka okay" He asked passing me a plastic cup.

"Perfect"I smiled and he smiled back at me.

"So do you live round here"

"Sort of, only about half an hour away from here, what about you"

"Oh yer i live pretty close"He smirked.

"This is your house isn't it"I said rolling my eyes.

"Yer, its my older brothers party though, so I'm quite surprise there is people here my age other then my friends of course"

"How old are you then"

"14"

"Me too, but i only really came here cause my friends were and i didn't really want to be all alone on a Friday night... Not that, that worked cause their not here now are they"

"But i am"He replied shyly.

"Yes you are" I said leaning up on my tiptoes and pressing my lips to his, i have no idea why though and he froze for a second before he slowly started kissing me back but when he did its was amazing. The most amazing kiss i have ever had, not that i have kissed that many boys, only a couple and they were my friends Peter and James and that was at a party last month. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer after a few minutes.

"Do you want to go somewhere a bit quieter" He questioned as we pulled away.

"Sure"I smiled as i took his outstretched hand and he led me upstairs to what must be his bedroom.

"Sorry its a bit of a mess, i didn't really have a chance to tidy up"

"That's okay... You like Green day"I smiled as i pointed to his poster.

"Yer, they are pretty cool, do you like them"

"Yer there really good"

"I can put some of their music on if you like" He asked shyly as he stood up.

"Okay... Yes please i mean" I said smiling shyly as he pressed play on his cd player before he came and sat next to me awkwardly on his bed.

"Can i kiss you again"He asked after a few minutes.

"Please"I said moving closer to him and he brushed some hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear before cupping my cheek.

"Your beautiful" He said and i blushed, then he smiled before pressing his lips against mine again, things got pretty heated from there and we ended up both being topless with Joey on top of me and i was enjoying it ,a lot. I thought we both we before he suddenly dragged his lips from mine and looked down at me with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong"I breathed.

"Do you want to... You know, i don't want you to think I'm going to make you do something you don't want too" He blurted out.

"I do want too"

"Are you sure... I mean i have never done it before" He said going red.

"Neither have i but i want too... if you do"

"Yer of course i do, how could i not... Your so beautiful Lauren"

"And your really hot"I blushed as my hand traveled down his chest and landed on his belt and he looked down watching me while smiling nervously.

"Lauren get out of bed"I heard my mum shout.

Huh!

"Lauren"I heard her shout again and i jolted awake as she did and then i sighed, i hate it when i have that dream, it means i can't concentrate on anything else for the rest of the day. "Lauren don't make me come in there" My mum shouted through the door.

"Urge, I'm up, what is your problem"I shouted and she burst into my room as i did.

"My problem young lady is i have been calling you for the past 10 minutes and i have had no answer, your going to be late for school, so come on , up up up, now"

"Alright, I'm getting changed now" I sighed hopping out of my bed.

"Is everything alright with you darling you have been acting differently for a while now and i just thought it had something to do with growing up but I'm not so sure now"She asked, her eyes softening as she sat next to me on my bed.

"I'm fine mum honest, Just girls troubles, you know" I said forcing a smile.

"Oh okay well I'm here if you decide you want to talk about anything" She said smiling before kissing my forehead and then she headed downstairs and i sighed again before sitting on my bed and trying and failing to do my tie up, I'm just not paying attention to anything right now, but my dream.

Okay so this is me, Lauren Marie Branning and i guess you could say my life has been pretty normal, I have a mum and dad who love me and 2 brother and 2 sisters, Bradley, Abi, Jade and Oscar, we even have a nice house, one of the nicest in the square in fact... Anyway my nice normal life changed about a year ago when i met a boy at a party and yes i know people would probably think badly of me if they knew that the first and only time i have ever had sex was with when we were upstairs and kissing i just wanted to be with him more then anything and with Joey it was just magical and that's why i hate the fact that i dream about him pretty much every night. I have never seen him since that night, not that i really expected too its not like i really knew anything about him , He has probably moved on now anyway and doesn't even remember my name or what i looked like, but i remember him especially his handsome face, that handsome face is never far from my thoughts.

"Oh finally baby girl, we were wondering where you got too" Fats, my best guy friend said as i walked into the cafe which is where i normally meet him, Whitney, Lucy and Katie in the mornings and we walk to school from here.

"Yer sorry, i woke up late cause i had to babysit Abi, Oscar and Jade last night" I sighed as i took my hot chocolate from Lucy and we all started making our way outside and towards school.

"Why, where was Bradley and your parents" Katie asked.

"Oh my parents were on a 'date night' and Bradley was out being a normal 19 year old, his words not mine"

"Oh, so really he just didn't want to help"Whitney said.

"Yer pretty much, he can be so annoying sometimes, I'm so not going to help him with anything ever again" I moaned.

"Oh yes you will baby girl cause your just so nice like that" Fats said slinging his arm around my shoulder before kissing me on the cheek.

"Not this time, A 13 year old,a 11 year old and a 3 year old can be really annoying when they wont listen or want Bradley to read them a bedtime story instead of me although the bedtime story thing was Oscar but still, he ended up screaming at me and it took me like a hour to get him to stop"

"Bobby is the same apparently only Steven can do the voices right" Lucy said.

"I think that's just little brothers, they are supposed too annoy us no matter what... And big brothers for that matter too"

"Yep"Whitney, Lucy and Katie said in unison.

"You know the way you's talk makes me glad that I'm an only child" Fats said shaking his head.

"What its true, they are annoying" Katie said.

"Yer, but you still love them to bits"

"True" All us girls said in unison, all of us smiling.

"Right Fats will see you laters, Baby girls cause i have football in P.E for my first lesson"He said as we arrived at school before kissing us all on the cheek.

"Bye Fats" We all said smiling.

"Right see ya, me and Whit have art first"Katie said.

"Boo" I whined. "We have drama"

"I know it can be annoying especially since Mrs Butterfield the french teacher took over, we can't understand what she wants us to do cause she says it all in french and we don't take that till year 10" Lucy sighed as she hooked her arm through mine.

"I know..."I sighed.

"Good luck"Whitney and Katie shouted before they walked off laughing.

2 hours later...

"Finally why are you always later Lo..."Katie asked as i sat down next to her on the bench outside at lunchtime.

"Sorry the Que was huge and everyone was talking to the dinner ladies forever"I sighed tucking into my chips.

"Hey Lo, do you remember that party we went to last year"Whitney questioned after a while.

"Yer..."

"Well you know the guy i sort of hooked up with"

"What about him"I sighed not really wanting to remember when i already can't stop thinking about Joey.

"What about him"

"I saw him in town the other day... And guess what, he is till super hot!" She squealed.

"Okay..."I frowned, not really knowing where she was going with this.

"Well he gave me his number... He wants to take me out on a date"She said.

"Oh... That's grate Whit , i hope you have a good time"

"Do you still think about that boy" Lucy said smiling sympathetically.

"Yer... I mean sometimes i guess, he was really nice to me"

"Well i can ask Spencer to give me his number if you like, they are friends after all"

"No its fine Whit, he probably doesn't remember me anyway"

"You know, sometime i think you have made him up just cause Whitney and Lucy were both with someone that night"Katie snapped.

"He's real"I snapped. "And he was really sweet not that its any of your business"

"That was harsh Katie, you know baby girl doesn't lie" I heard Fats say as i grabbed my stuff and started walking off.

"Hey baby girl wait up"Fats said as he ran up to me and slung his arm around my shoulder. "Ignore Katie, are you okay"

"Yer... I promise i wasn't lying, he is real and most of the time i dream about him, its like that night was yesterday" I said wiping my eyes.

"Oh baby girl, come here"He said hugging me tightly as i turned into his arm."I know your not lying, your one of the most honest people i know and Fats knows a lot of people"

"I'm sorry Lo, i didn't mean to upset you, i was just messing"Katie said looking really guilty as her, Whit and Luce came and joined our hug.

"Its fine... My head is just full of stuff at the moment, but i will be fine"I said smiling just as the bell rang and we all had to head back into school.

"Excuse me Miss Branning, is something else more interesting"Mrs Riley asked, for some reason she has never liked me. And guess what i get her for P.E once a week, how lucky am i.

"No Miss"I sighed.

"Then trying kicking the ball when it comes near you"

"Sorry" I mumbled before kicking the ball as hard as i could when it came near me but for some reason it ended up hitting the window of the building just across from the field, but luckily it didn't break.

"Lauren"She shouted.

"What you asked me to kick the ball Miss" I pointed out and everyone in the class laughed.

"Right that's it, go and sit over there, you are out of the rest of the lesson and if you do anything else i will be calling your parents"

"Fine"I huffed going and sitting on the grass near by and i tried to replay the rest of that night in my head.

X Flashback X

"Are you okay, i didn't hurt you did i"Joey asked as he laid in bed next to me while i stared up at the ceiling deep in thought about what we had just done.

"A little but its okay,It was a lot of fun"

"Really, well I'm sorry i hurt you even if it was only a little"

"Its okay ... Do you, do you think maybe we could cuddle for a while, i know we don't really know each other but i really want a hug"

"Sure"He said pulling me into his arms and i closed my eyes as he did, trying to get over how good it feels being here like this and how safe i feel in his arms cause i know after this party ends we are probably never going to see each other again.

X End of flashback X

"You know lesson ended about 10 minutes ago right" Karen one of the other girls in my class said as she collected the bib thingy's.

"Oh, yer, i was just thinking"

"Okay, we should probably go and get changed now though before Mrs Riley locks the changing room door"

"Yer..."I trailed off before we walked inside.

An hour later...

"Are you sure i can't convince you to come to mine, my mum and dad are out till late, so we can watch films" Katie asked as we reached number 5 which is my house.

"Nah, i have a lot of homework to do and I'm really tired, so i will see you guys tomorrow, yer"

"Oh but baby girl, its not going to be the same without you there"

"I'm sure you will still have fun Fats, now goodnight"I said leaning up and kissing him on the cheek before hugging all the girls.

"Urge, fine but you owe me a Lo and Fats day now" He pouted.

"I'll look forward to it, bye guys"

"Bye Lo"They all shouted just before i shut the door behind me, and then i walked into the kitchen to see everyone sat down at the table and Bradley didn't look to pleased for some reason.

"What's up with you"

"Derek"He muttered.

"Huh"

"Uncle Derek is coming home and he is going to be living at number 23 with his new family" Jade said.

"What new family"I questioned confused.

"He got married 2 years ago when he got some woman pregnant so instead of just having his sons Johnny and Jordan he now also has 2 step sons a step daughter and a 1 year old daughter called Clair, so Oscar will have someone new to play with" Dad said.

"We all will have new people to hang out with "Abi said excitedly and me and Bradley both rolled our eyes, neither of us really took a shine to uncle Derek the first time around, in fact he is pretty vile but having some more people around my age to hang around with might be fun.

"And can you 2 please try harder with your uncle this time"Mum said pointing at me and Bradley.

"Mum he is the rudest guys ever"Bradley said.

"He's right mum, for once"

"Oh come on please you 2, for us , after the first few day i bet we will hardly see them" Dad said.

"Urge fine, but one comment about Stacey and I'm not going to hold back"Bradley said.

"Pushover"I whispered

"Lauren"Mum scolded.

"Fine whatever, he better stay away from me though" I snapped before going upstairs to do my homework.

Later on...

I sighed looking up at the ceiling, having come to bed about 2 hours ago now. Why is it when i close my eyes his face is all i can see , I swear my brain hates me ... After about another 40 minutes i was finally asleep that doesn't mean Joey didn't invade my dreams though...

**Hey everyone :) I know i said i wasn't going to post anything until Monday but i really wanted to see what you guys think of this story, well the first chapter anyway.**

**So what do you think? shall i continue?**

**and on Monday would you like a chapter of this or Love flames on... its up to you so let me know :)**

**please review, i really can't wait to see what you guys think I'm really excited about this story... it is the first one i have finished all of before posting although there is only 6 chapters... anyway I'm going on, sorry**

**thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lauren's p.o.v

The next morning...

"So are you coming to mine tonight then baby girl"Fats asked as we stood at the bus stop after school.

"I wish i could but my dad said i have to be home straight after school today"

"Oh... You busy tonight then"

"Not really Fats, But my uncle Derek is moving back to the square today and bringing his few family with him and my dad said they are coming over for dinner tonight"I sighed throwing my head back.

"Too bad baby girl, maybe you can come over tomorrow or something then"

"Yer if i don't have to show them around or anything, my dad said 2 of Derek's new wifes children are mine and Abi's ages so they are probably going to be around a lot just like Johnny and Jordan did when they were last here"

"True... But if you ever need to escape Fats is always here for you"

"Thanks Fats, your the best"I smiled.

"Oy Branning" We heard someone shout as they pulled up in a car and i rolled my eyes when i saw who is was.

"What are you guys doing here, i didn't think you would be back until tonight" I questioned.

"Yer well you know our dad, he's a early riser, so he wanted us to get going at like 8 this morning"Johnny shrugged.

"Oh yay, that means my house is full then" I moaned.

"Yep, now come on get in and i will take you both home" Jordan said smiling.

I might not like Derek but i have always been quite close to Johnny and Jordan even though they were like 10 and 12 when i was born. They used to be over ours a lot before they left the square.

"Fine, but i want that chocolate bar" I said leaning over and grabbing it.

"Hey that was mine... And i kind of wanted that you know"Johnny pouted.

"Not anymore" I said sticking my tongue out at him before taking a bite and smiling.

"You are so buying me another one"

"Yer, i don't think so"

"I see you haven't changed" Jordan said smirking.

"Nope but then neither have you guys"

25 minutes later...

"Right I'll see you later baby girl" Fats said smiling before hugging me tightly and then kissing me on the cheek.

"Bye Fats, see you tomorrow"I said smiling brightly.

"Until tomorrow" He said making me laugh before he left the car and headed into his house.

"So is he your boyfriend then"Johnny asked frowning as i laughed again. "What's so funny"

"Nothing,Its just me and Fats , you couldn't be more wrong about that, I love him to bits but just no, He is more like a brother to me then anything "

"Oh, right"

"So what's it like have more siblings"I questioned.

"Well Its okay i guess, Alice is very sweet and so is Clair, Frank is alright but him playing his music at 3 in the morning when i have to be up at 7 is not so grate"Jordan sighed.

"Ah, right, you mean just like you used to until my dad took your cd player away" I laughed. " So what about the other boy or did he not come to the square"

"Oh yer he did, Joey... He's actually pretty quiet and he hardly ever leaves his room " Johnny said. "Actually he's kind of like the boy version of you"

Just at the mention of that name my heart nearly stopped but I'm not stupid i know it couldn't be him, Its impossible , he lives on the other side of London and uncle Derek has been living in Manchester for the past 2 years, the left pretty much as soon as auntie Moria died... but still i found myself having to ask. I just had too, i mean what if it is him, things could change quite a lot if it is, not that i really want him here cause that means he might want to talk about what happened, if he even remembers which he probably doesn't, but do i even want to see that Joey again i mean what if he is not the way i remember, or he was just pretending to be nice that night, even if by some miracle it is him he probably has a girlfriend by now its not like any girl wouldn't want to be with him, with a sigh i turned to face Jordan .

"So erm, where we you living before you came back" I asked.

"Well Liverpool for the past 2 months while dad was trying to find us a place here but before that we were living in Manchester in the place we were when you came to visit last Christmas "

"Oh..." I said feeling my heart drop, i knew it wouldn't be him.

A few minutes later we pulled up outside number 5 and i sighed as we did.

"Let me guess, your not exactly looking forward to seeing my dad again"Johnny said as he turned in his seat so he was looking at me.

"Well who would be , He's rude... especially to girls and all i want to do is slap him"

"You wont be the first girl to want to do that or the first person not to like him , we don't even like him half the time"Jordan laughed.

"That's why we are so happy to be home" Johnny said smiling as we all got out of the car and then he pulled me into a hug.

"You know as much as i hate to admit it, we have really missed you cuz "

"I missed you guys 2 i guess..." I said poking my tongue out before laughing when Jordan pouted. And then the door swung open.

"Finally, you kids have been ages, where did you go... Oh hey Lauren" Uncle Derek said smiling at me which was clearly fake.

"Hi..." I mumbled as more people started coming out of the house and down the steps

"Hello, I'm Alice and this Frank, but he has a girlfriend, so do ask him out like everyone else does, please" A girl said as she stood in front of me, dragging a boy who looks about Bradley's age along with her.

"Al..."He snapped.

"What its true, or that's what you say at least, you say every girl wants to date you"She said innocently.

"Ha, not me, you are too old for 1 and i don't like guys that brag about how much girls like them" I said before barging past him and going up the step to my house and i could hear Johnny and Jordan sniggering as i did,

"Lauren don't be rude to your cousin"Mum frowned as i walked through the door.

"I wasn't,i was rude to some boy who thinks he is all that"I said smiling before going into the living room and i think my heart literally stopped when i did, how is this possible, Johnny and Jordan never even mentioned the west end when they were talking about where they had lived.

We both stood here staring at each other in shock for a few minutes.

"What's wrong with you 2" Derek asked

"You"I breathed still looking at Joey.

"Me... Hey Lauren"He said smiling weakly.

"Wait you remember me , I... I mean hey Joey" I said and he frowned slightly.

"Hang on a second you 2 know each other"

"Sort of, we met at a party we went to last year"

"What the one Frank threw and then got grounded for" Alice said smirking at him.

"Erm..."

"Yes, Al..."Joey murmured.

A while later...

"Do you need some help"A voice said from behind me as i stood doing the pots.

"Oh erm... Hey, sure you can dry if you want" I smiled passing Joey a tea towel.

"Thanks... So what have you been doing for the last year"

"Not much, just going to school and hanging out with my friends... the usual , What about you, i was shocked that you remembered me to be honest"

"Pretty much the same as you , and are you kidding of course i remember you, I'm hardly going to forget you or that night, i never thought i would see you again though, not that I'm not happy to see you, I am happy to see you" He rambled which made me smile slightly.

"I'm happy to see you too"

"Really, do you want to maybe... I mean if your not busy"

"Oh hey guys, Tanya said your room is made up now Joe if you want to go and have a shower of something before bed"Teri, Joey's mum said interrupting us and we both turned and looked at her as she did.

"Oh okay... I will see you later then Lauren"He mumbled.

"Wait, what were you going to say"

"It doesn't matter, I'll maybe talk to you later" He said before walking off upstairs.

"So your friends with Joey huh"Teri said smiling.

"Erm,i guess, well maybe, i hope we will be, but we don't really know each other so..."

"You will be his only friend here then if you guys turn out to be friends which i think you will be you seem to get along quite well... Even when he goes to school i bet you will probably still be his only friend, Joey is a very quiet boy so he doesn't make friends very easily , he only has a couple back home" She said.

"I'm the same pretty much, or i can be anyway it depends what sort of mood I'm in at the time but here I'm normally pretty quiet unless someone really winds me up" I said before turning back around to carry on doing the pots and she took over drying up.

3 hours later...

"Hey, you alright" Joey said shyly as he opened the door to the spare room only seconds after i started knocking on it.

"Hey... I'm going to bed now so i just wanted too erm... Say goodnight i guess" I whispered.

"Okay, do you erm want to come in for a second or are you in a hurry"

"No erm, i guess i can for a while" I said smiling as he opened the door for me to go in and i went and sat on the bed as he did, feeling very awkward as all the memories of that night came flooding back to me.

"So erm... Do you erm... Still like Green day" He asked almost as awkwardly as i felt as he sat down next to me.

"Yer..."I breathed closing my eyes as i remember that we were listening to them that night in his room.

"Well... American idiot, is there best song right, Franks says its not but it is"

"Erm, no its not" I laughed "Their best song is boulevard of broken dreams, no song is better then that" I smirked.

"Yer i don't think so"He smirked back as he picked up his cd.

"Yer I'm taking this until you admit your wrong" I said taking it from him and i saw a twinkle in his eyes that i have never seen before when he looked up at me.

"Hey, give it back..."He moaned grabbing the cd that is in my hand ,that is above my head but i didn't let go and suddenly we were looking into each others eyes. I never noticed just how brown his eyes were last time i saw him but then i was pretty drunk, in fact we both were.

"What if i don't" I inquired smiling and he smiled back.

"Well"He said his head moving a little closer to mine, Is he going to kiss me!

"Interrupting something am i Joesph"Frank sing songed before chuckling as we sprang apart.

"Erm,n. No I'm just, I'm just borrowing this cd" I said clearing my throat.

"Uh huh well, That's good cause our Joe has a girlfriend don't you"

"What, I !"

"Its okay i have a boyfriend anyway... I'm going to go to bed now" I lied quickly dropping his cd on the bed before leaving the room quickly and going over to mine.

Joey's p.o.v

"Urge, Frank, what did you do that for you know i don't have a girlfriend...i never really have so why would you say that" I questioned flopping down on my bed, after Lauren had rushed from the room.

"I was just messing around , she says she has a boyfriend anyway besides i thought you were still hooked up on that girl you met at my party"

"She is the girl, you idiot and now she probably think what happened between us means nothing to me but it did, it meant everything to me"

" Wait she's the girl" He said shocked " And what exactly did happen... Was it your first time or something and i just can't believe she is the girl you have been talking about for the past year ... Well to me anyway, you really need to learn to talk to other people more" He smirked. "She is smoking though Joe... What are the chances of her being in the very places you hated the idea of coming too"

"I knew she said she lived somewhere in London but not where but i never thought it would be here, and you better keep you hands to yourself and away from her, she deserves more then just a one night stand"

"Says you, how many times is it again you have seen her since the party... And I'm guessing by how red your face is your guys had sex that night"

"Its none of your business"

" Fair enough... And she has a boyfriend Joe so you don't have worry i won't go there i don't need that drama and even if she didn't your clearly head of heels for her so..."He trailed off.

"Do you think she meant it then, that she has a boyfriend i mean"

"Why would she lie, she thought you were telling the truth"

"Grate, this is going to suck so bad" I sighed as i climbed into bed.

"You could always try and win her over,i mean it shouldn't be so hard , she clearly fancies you"

"Do you really think so...How would i make her want to be with me anyway though if i was to try to"

"Well you could show her, flirt with her a little maybe, girls love that, or you could just walk up and kiss her"

"What and get a slap, shes not like the girls you go for Frank,she is so different and I'm not you , i really don't think that any of that will work"

"Then find something else, that will work for you der , now go to sleep cause apparently we are checking out the new house that Derek has bought tomorrow"Frank spat and i don't blame him either, neither of us have really taken a shine to him since meeting him.

The next morning...

"Hey"I said leaning against the doorframe of the living room while Lauren sat on the sofa eating some toast.

"Oh hi"She said smiling weakly before turning back to her breakfast.

"So erm, your at school today then "I asked before cursing myself, why would she want to talk about school its like the thing people like to talk about the least.

"Yep..."She said looking down at her school uniform.

"Sorry that was a rubbish thing to try and talk to you about... Listen about what Frank said last night... About me having a girlfriend i mean"

"Its cool, i mean of course you have a girlfriend, you shouldn't feel like you have to explain yourself to me , what happened between us was a year ago and of course your over it which is good cause so am i"

"But i..."

"Listen i better go i promised Fats i would meet him"

"Who's Fats"I questioned worried he might be her boyfriend.

"My best friend... I'll see you later maybe" she said grabbing her bag.

"Yer I'll probably see you after you have finished school"

"Bye"She huffed , for some reason before leaving and slamming the door behind her.

"Well that went well, she sure knows you want her now" Frank laughed from behind me.

"Urge, whatever" I snapped before running back up to my room, wondering if i will ever be able to talk to Lauren properly ,nevermind get to be with the girl that i have loved ever since the first moment i saw her.I think its love anyway and if its not i would sure like to find out what it is some day...

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating Monday or yesterday... i have just had a really tough few days and i haven't had time :)**

**I hope you guys like this chapter and I'm sorry its sorter then normal but i had to split this one and the next one up or it would have been way too long **

**Aren't things awkward between Joey and Lauren ? do you think things are going to get better any time soon ? so do you want another chapter tomorrow?**

**A: Thank you for your lovely review and i hope this chapter doesn't disappoint :)**

**Lolly: Aww you are so sweet and thank you for another lovely review I'm so glad you liked the last chapter and i hope you like this one just as much xx**

**Guests: Thank you, both of you for your reviews and i hope this chapter doesn't disappoint in anyway and you like it just as much as the last one. :) xx**

**thank you for reading and please review if you have a minute and its good enough xxx **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A week later...

Lauren's p.o.v

"Baby girl, baby girl, baby girl, what are you doing cooped up in here rather then having fun with us outside" Fats said as he walked into the library while i did my Spanish homework before next lesson, my house has just been so busy lately and so have we really, my dad has had us out pretty much every night with Derek and that so this is really the only chance i have had to do it.

"Fats i have to do this, its due next lesson"

"Really... but you normally do your homework the day you get it so you you can hang out with us for the rest of the week... Does this have something to do with your uncle and his family being here cause you have kind of been all over the place the past week"

"Well erm, kind of i guess" I sighed putting my pen down.

"Come on, come tell uncle Fats all about it"He said and i laughed. "I promise not to tell"

"Its Joey, okay"

"Joey who"He asked confused.

"You know from the party, the guy, the one i have done nothing but think about this past year"

"What, does he know Derek then or something , or have you seen him"

"Erm, yer he's one of his stepsons"

"Really i bet its good to have him around right, you know so you can get to know him and then i bet you guys will end up dating which will be cool"

"Its not going to happen Fats, he has a girlfriend and i bet they are really happy and they are probably going to have millions of babies, so i don't think i really want to spend any time with him"

" Oh baby girl...Well what did you say when you found out he has a girl, Lo"

"That i have a boyfriend"

"Really, you did, was you trying to see if he would get jealous or something" He asked amusement clear on his face.

"I don't know, it sort of just came out, i guess it was to hide how sad i felt when his brother told me"

"His brother told you"

"Well yer, we were sat on Joey's bed talking about stuff and his brother said it when he came into the room and thought there was something going on between us and he interrupted it"

"Oh... Was there something going on then"

"No..."I sighed.

"Have you thought about telling him you like him"

"And why would i do that, he has a girlfriend remember and he will probably laugh at me "

"If he did he would have to answer to the fatster, but if you do tell him, you never know he might think about it and decide he likes you more then this girl"

"I don't see that happening"

"Don't see what happening"Lucy asked from behind us making us both jump.

"Nothing"We said in unison.

An hour later...

"Seriously i get him out of my house, and then i begin to think maybe i can start to try and forget about him... only for him to start going to our school" I sighed as we headed over to the the lockers to see not Joey stood there and not only does he go to this school and is in most of my classes but he also has the locker next to mine but the first 2 i found out last lesson.

"Who are you talking about"Whitney said.

"Joey"

"What Joey from the party,he's here, since when and where is he"

"Well he's here since uncle Derek married his mum and they moved to the square and he is the now at the locker next to mine"

"Really he's hot, like really hot"Lucy said smirking.

"Seriously your supposed to be my friend"I sighed. "Besides he has a girlfriend"

"He what!" Lucy exclaimed. "He think he can come here and make you feel bad by telling you that does he" She said about to walk over to him but i grabbed her hand and dragged her into the girls bathrooms before she could.

"What are you doing Luce, he hasn't done anything wrong, all he has done is move on from something that probably didn't mean anything to him and if he is anything like his brother who is the one who told me by the way, then it wouldn't surprise me that he has moved on"

"Maybe he hasn't really done anything wrong but he should at least know that other people have feelings, maybe he needs someone needs to tell him that"

"No Luce i don't want him to know how i feel cause if he does i will just end up more hurt when he rejects me which he will"

"Okay, but I'm sorry this had to happen to you Lo... And after how much time you spent thinking about him and that perfect night you had" She said pulling me into a tight hug and i couldn't help but have a little cry as she did.

10 minutes later...

"Are you sure your ready to go back out there, we can spend a bit longer in here if your not"Lucy questioned as i redid my make up.

"I'm fine honestly, now lets go and get some lunch before we have to go to next lesson which for me is woodwork"

"Which you are ace at cause hello Artist"She said pointing at my face in the mirror.

"Thanks Lucy" I smiled before we made our way to the food hall to meet up with Fats, Katie and i saw Joey on his own as we walked past and he looked pretty miserable which made me feel quite bad for him. It must be hard being on your own your first day at a new school.

"Guys you sit together,I'm going to go and see if Joey's okay" I said smiling.

"Are you sure you should do that baby girl"

"Yes, don't you remember your first day at our primary school, you were sat all by yourself and were very upset cause of the older boys being mean so i came to sit with , And just look at us now"

"Well yer but that was different, you and him"

"Are hopefully going to be friends too"I finished for him before heading over to Joey and ignoring the sigh i heard from fats as i did.

"Hey Joey" I said smiling at him as he looked up at me with a shocked look on his face when i put my tray down.

"Hey Lauren,You okay"He asked also smiling now.

"Yer... Thank you, do you mind if i join you"

"No, but don't you want to sit with your friends"

"Well we are friends aren't we, or i would like us to be at least"

"I would too"

"Well then i would be sat with a friend"I said as i sat down. "So do you like it here, i know its only your first day and it can be tough but i bet you have made a few friends already"

"Not really,people here aren't really the sort of people I'm friends with ... Especially not with beautiful girls like you but i... i guess this time i have been lucky cause you want to be my friend"

Really he meant it when he said i was beautiful at Frank's party, i just thought it was something all guys say when they are drunk and a girl is in there bedroom.

"Of course i want to be your friend , why wouldn't i" I said but he just shrugged his shoulders as he looked down at his food and sighed.

"So erm, do you know where wood shop is cause i have it next and i keep getting lost" He said a few minutes later as he finally looked back up at me.

"Yer, actually i have it next too so i can walk with you if you like"

"I would love that, thank you Lauren"

"Its okay"

"You know Derek doesn't really like me don't you, I'm not sure he really like any of us apart from mum and Clair of course" he blurted out after another minute.

"Trust me, you will know soon enough if you haven't seen it already, Derek doesn't like anyone and no one really likes him either, you know he used to be so different when we were little,he would always have us over to stay and everything in fact he was a really grate uncle but then auntie Moria got sick and he completely changed"

"Oh... Well grief can do funny things i guess, when my dad died we were all pretty broken... I'm sorry about you auntie, Lauren"

"And I'm sorry about your dad, Joey"

"Well it was a very long time ago now but thank you"

"Same here, my auntie was sick for about 5 years before she died and uncle Derek really took it hard... it doesn't excuse his behavior now though"

"True..."

20 minutes later...

We are now in wood shop and me and Joey have been partnered together for the next few lessons so i can show him how everything works which is okay i guess... Or it would be if i didn't keep finding myself staring at him ,our first project is to make a toy for a baby and I'm just showing Joey the rocking horse I'm making cause our projects started a few weeks ago I'm just hoping if i work with him, Joey will have his done by the end or next month like everyone elses is supposed to be.

"Wow Lauren this is amazing" He said staring at it and for some reason i ended up blushing.

"Thank you, its going to take a while to make but we get to take it home at the end of the year and I'm hoping to keep it for a child i have one day or something"

"That's a really good idea, I was always scared of babies until Clair was born and i never wanted any children but now i have seen how cute she is i think may one day, if i find the right girl maybe we could have a baby" He said also blushing now and then he looked down.

"I was the same, when Oscar was a baby and he used to cry all the time but i love babies now ans i want loads... In a long time of course"

"Cool" He said smiling nervously before clearing him throat and i closed my eyes and took a deep breath before we both turned back to out work.

Anyway i ended up helping Joey decide to make a dolls house and i promised i would help with some of it today and not do any of mine to see if i we can get the people down at least... he said he is hopeless at this sort of thing which is wrong he is pretty good actually and maybe i also want an excuse to spend more time around him, he really is sweet besides i love making things so this is going to be really fun.

"What are you doing"I asked a while later as i saw Joey using the glue gun.

"Sticking some hair on the child you just made... See"He said coming over to me and laying it down on the table.

"Aww that looks really sweet" I said smiling.

"Do you really think its good cause as i said I'm really not good at this art thing"

"Joey its really good and i think you have just proved yourself wrong cause you designed it remember and that sketch is really good and you have helped make all the people who are looking really good" I said as i started putting all the rectangle pieces of word on the roof that we have already made, as the tiles.

"I'm not as good as you though"

"No one is as good as our Lauren, she is at the top of every arty type class in the school, but you are still good"Mr Holiday said. "Amazing work as always Lauren i can see you 2 work well together, i may end up partnering you 2 together in the future for quite a lot more things"

"Thank you Sir"Me and Joey said in unison and Mr Holiday just smiled before walking off and then Joey turned back to me.

"So you want to be an artist or you should be at least if you don't... I mean he is right you are so amazing at it "Joey asked a while later.

"Well I'm not really sure what i want to do yet. Art is just sort of a hobby really and one of things i feel I'm really good at"

"You are amazing believe me i know i have just said that but its true, i bet your good at a lot of things though"

"I bet you are too, i mean you seemed pretty smart when you helped me with my English essay yesterday at my house"

"Well i kind of already did Hamlet at my old school"

" You know your dead sweet telling me I'm amazing at art and you are really good at hamlet even though you did do it at you other school you still remember it right "I stated looping my arms through his as we walked towards the school gates to see Johnny and Jordan there waiting for us.

"Erm, yer i guess... Most of it anyway"

"What are you guys doing here"I asked.

"Oh and hello to you too, we are here to pick you guys up cause your mum needs you to look after the children tonight"

"What children and why me"

"Well all of them i guess cause your mum, dad,my dad and Teri are going out for a meal while Me, Frank and Johnny are going to a party and Bradley is going to see his girlfriend"

"What i can't look after everyone all by myself"

"That's why Joey is needed, his mum says he has to help too"

"But i don't know how to look after children only Clair a little, i guess but still... I can't " Joey protested.

"Lauren is really good at it so I'm sure she will help you"

"Okay..." He sighed still not looking too sure of himself. " i would love to help you Lauren"

"Thanks but can't at least one of you stay in with us you are supposed to be adults after all"

"No can do, Cuz, we have to get to know this place and all of the ladies of course"Johnny said and i rolled my eye and i could have sworn Joey did too but by the time he looked at me again he was just smiling and i couldn't help smiling back as he did.

An hour later...

"Oh come on Bradley please, Can't Stacey just come over here for once"I said standing in his bedroom with my arms crossed.

"What with you lot here, i don't think so you will all scare her away besides we want to be on our own sometimes and we can't do that in a house full of children"

"You are so gross and I'm never ever going to help you again when you need me too"I snapped before stomping downstairs to see Joey helping Jade with her homework, Trust Joey to make helping someone do homework look really sweet and incredibly cute at the same time.

"Why are you staring at us Lo... Its weird" Jade said raising her eyebrows before frowning at me.

"I wasn't"I said finally coming to my senses.

"You so were" She said and by this time Joey had turned round and was smiling at me.

"Urge no i wasn't i just looked in here that's all and i wondered what you were doing"

"Homework der"Jade said rolling her eyes and i saw quite surprised that Joey chuckled, but when he did though a shiver went down my back for some reason,that has never happened to me before.

"Right, yer , of course" I said awkwardly before walking into the kitchen to start dinner.

20 minutes later...

"What are you making" Joey said making me jump as he came into the kitchen. "Sorry i didn't mean to scare you"He whispered.

"Its okay, I'm making Bolognese for dinner"

"Wow you can cook, well obviously you can but i mean from scratch, that's pretty cool"

"Yer, well mum taught me and Bradley... Its nothing really just one meal"I smiled over at him.

"So erm do you" He said clearing his throat. "Do you cook for your boyfriend"

"No! I mean we normally just watch movies and stuff we are only 15 after all" I lied.

Why did i have to say i have a boyfriend! I sighed before turning round to face the food again.

"Are you okay"He asked.

"Yer... But erm, i don't"

"Lauren, Jade is wearing my dress and she wont take it off"Abi shouted which totally stopped me from telling him the truth, as they both came running in.

"Urge, why do you 2 only fight when i am the one looking after you" I sighed.

"Cause she only takes my stuff then, she wouldn't do it if mum and dad were here"

"Go and get changed into something of yours or i will just phone them then and they will have to sort it out, god you 2 are so annoying"

"Fine, i hate you, you always take her side" Jade shouted before running upstairs.

"I hate me too" i sighed and Abi looked at me weirdly before going into the living room.

"Do those 2 really always argue"

"Oh, only every minute of the day that they are awake, just be thankful you don't have to share a room with them or stay here anymore"

"They weren't so bad when we were staying here though"

"Yer that's cause mum and dad said they had to be on their best behaviour and they are like Derek's girls, they love him to bits and its sort of creepy the way they act just cause he will buy them stuff if they do as he says unlike me who doesn't want anything from him"

"Huh, well i don't blame you he's vile,anyway do you need any help"

"Nah, your alright, you can get Abs to lay the table though cause its her turn tonight"

"Okay..." He said smiling before going off into the living room himself.

Later that night...

"Oh my god, I'm so so sorry"Joey said as he walked into me when i got to the bottom on the stairs and his water slopped over my top.

"Its okay, i didn't see you either, I didn't hurt you or anything did i , this thing can be quite hard to carry"I said worriedly as i pointed to my laptop case that is over my shoulder.

"No!"He said smiling before looking down at my top that has now gone see through and i bet he can see my bra through it , i closed my eyes at the thought before crossing my arms over my chest.

"Good i better go back to bed then" I said going to walk off.

"Wait , didn't you come down here for something"

"Oh yeah"I said feeling quite embarrassed and i just know that my face has gone red ,again why am i so stupid i came all the way downstairs and then after bumping into Joey i went to go right back up again... He must really think I'm dumb right now, after a few more seconds i snapped out of staring into space which for some reason i am now doing and hung my laptop case over the banister

"Night then"I said turning to face him briefly as i stood outside my bedroom door.

"Yer night and thanks again for letting me stay here tonight"He smiled before pulling me into a hug which surprised me and i couldn't help but smell his aftershave as he did and of course he smells amazing, why wouldn't he!

"That's okay my parents said they are not going to be back till late after all" I said smiling as we pulled away and then he tucked some hair behind my ear and then he smiled shyly before moving away and hurrying into his room and i frowned before going into mine... Why did he do that, what does it mean!

"You so fancy him"Jade said.

"What, no i don't"I snapped after noticing my bedroom door was open and both her and Abi were sat there staring at us.

"Oh yes you do, you want to kiss him, you want to hug him"

"Oh shut up Jade"I snapped again before getting into bed...

**Hey guys :) sorry for the late update i have been really busy today... anyway i hope you like this chapter , you have a bit of a longer one today so i hope that makes up for the late update **

**So what do you think of Joey and Lauren at the moment? they are still pretty awkward around each other huh? and Joey is being really sweet right?**

**so do you guys want another chapter tomorrow? there is only 3 more to go of this story and I'm sorry for those of you who are also reading my other story love flames i know i haven't updated in the last few days but i lost a few chapters my laptop went wrong and deleted them so I'm having to re do them... and if you guys have time after reading this i hope you will check out Love flames i updated 4 chapters last week for those of you who don't know and i hope you r&r :)**

**thanks to...**

**Guest: I'm glad you are enjoying this story and i hope you like this chapter too x**

**Lolly :Aww you are always so sweet, thank you for another really nice review and for always being nice about my stories xxx**

**thank you for reading everyone and please review if you have a second**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Joey's p.o.v

"So what do i do, i think she might like me , i mean we do keep having these sort of moments ,I think but... I don't know how to tell her how i feel and then theres her boyfriend of course" I said flopping down on my bed as Frank stood there smirking at me. "What" I snapped.

"Nothing, apart from the fact that my little brother, the shy one in the family, is in love" "Oh and just like i said before you could just go up to her and kiss her, you would know for sure if she likes you then and its lets her know how you feel too"

"And like i said before i can't just do that, who does stuff like that, well apart from you, you clearly do for some reason."

"Cause girls love it and me and as soon as you kiss her you will just know, manly cause either she will slap you or kiss you back" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yer well Lauren is different from your normal sort of girl as i have already told you and I'm not going to ruin her liking me,if she does, by acting like you"

"Yer, yer, whatever you say but in the end girls are really quite easy to work out and they are all the same really... All of them love guys taking charge"He smirked.

"Whatever, I'm going to school"I sighed knowing i would be late if i stayed any longer so i grabbed my bag from the desk.

"Bye Joe"He laughed, for some reason as i reached our bedroom door but i just ignored him and went downstairs.

"Right we need you back here for half 4 cause your sister has her jabs today and we need you to watch Alice"Derek said as i got to the bottom of the stairs.

" But Alice is 10, she can look after herself, mostly and why can't Frank do it" I asked quietly.

"Frank's going to be out looking for a job" Frank said from behind me.

"Oh..."

"So half 4 ,okay" Derek said clearing faking a smile.

"Okay..."I mumbled as i grabbed my coat before leaving the house and slamming the door behind me and then i turned around to see Lauren heading in the minute mart and i sighed when i did before heading off to school, needing some time to think.

An hour and a half later...

I can't believe I'm going to do this, no maybe i shouldn't i mean last time i followed Franks advice i got grounded, not that i minded helping him with the party though, it did turn out to be the best day of my life,I got to meet Lauren, Oh man there she is stood at her locker with her hair blowing cause someone opened the door, she is so beautiful , Oh no I'm actually going to do it.

I took a deep breath before making my way over to her but she didn't notice me straight away cause she was looking at the books in her locker.

"Hey Lauren"I whispered shyly and she turned and smiled at me brightly as i did.

"Oh hey Joey, you al..." I didn't let her finish her sentence cause i cupped her face with one hand and i rested the other on her hip and after a few seconds of looking into her wide eyes i lowered my lips to her, my eyes slamming shut as i did.

Lauren's p.o.v

"Joey and Lauren sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g"Jade sing songed, as i sat eating my breakfast, 2 days after Joey stayed over here, its been 2 days and she still hasn't given it up, sometimes i really hate her. I had even come and sat in the living room hoping i would be on my own cause i don't really feel like sitting with anyone else , but for some reason she decided to follow me in here.

"Urge! You are so annoying"

"First comes love then comes marriage"She carried on but i threw the cushion from behind me at her and she soon stopped.

"Shut up Jade, how many times, i don't like Joey" I snapped.

"Well that's good cause he's practically your cousin" Dad said from behind us. "And don't throw things at your sister"

"Tell her to stop then"I moaned.

"Both of you stop, you should be getting ready for school anyway"

"I'm going to now"I sighed putting the rest of my toast down on the table.

"Ooh , I'll have the rest of that"Jade said and i rolled my eyes before running upstairs to get dressed.

Walking downstairs about half an hour later Jade smirked at me and when Abi saw her, for some reason she elbowed her in the side and i frowned as she did.

"Ow, dad, Abi hurt me"She moaned.

"What did you do"Dad asked looking at Abi with his eyebrows raised.

"Nothing, shes lying"Abi stated before sticking her tongue out at Jade and i rolled my eyes, sometimes they can be so immature.

"Dad tell her ,she wont stop"

"Right i have had enough, both of you stop" He shouted before opening the door and telling us to all go and wait by the car, but not before i headed into the minute mart to get some chocolate cause i really need some sugar right now.

"Lauren" I heard Katie shout as i walked in the school gate and i turned round to see, Katie, Lucy and Fats all frowning at me.

"What's up"I asked confused.

"We didn't think you were coming, we waited for you in the cafe but you didn't show"Katie said.

"Oh yer sorry we were up until 2 this morning waiting for my mum and dad to get back from another meal, so my dad said we could have longer in bed this morning and he would run us in"

"Wait isn't that 2 meal this week and what do you mean we" Lucy questioned.

"Me and Joey, he helped me last night and the other night cause all the grown ups have 'been out doing their own things'"

"Ooh... It sounds like you guys are growing closer"Fats said wriggling his eyebrows.

"No! I mean i don't think so,he's really sweet and he makes me laugh but its not like any of that matters cause..."

"He has a girlfriend, we know, but if he has feelings for you which i think we all know is very likely, something is most likely going to happen between you 2 no matter how much it shouldn't or you try and fight it"Fats interrupted and i sighed.

"Nothing is going to happen, I'm not going to help Joey cheat on his girlfriend besides now that i have got to know him a little better i really don't think he is the type of guy to do anything like that, He's too sweet"

"Ooh someone has it bad"Katie teased.

"You mean like you and that Rick, you guys are forever all over each other"I stated.

"True i am pretty irresistible"

"Yer, yer, if you say so baby girl number 4"

"Why am i number 4"

" Cause Lo is the main baby girl and i have known Whit and Luce longer then you"

"But that's not fair"She protested.

"Sorry, but its just the way it is"

"Where is Whit anyway"I questioned, only just now realizing that shes not here but then we were talking about Joey and my mind can't really concentrate on anyone or anything but him when we do.

"She had to come in early cause she is being tutored by that girl in science and she can only do it before school, but she said she will meet us at lunch"

"Oh okay..." I said smiling as we all went to sit on the bench for a while.

40 minutes later...

"Right then i will see you guys later, i need to go and get some of my books from my locker before i head to maths" I said standing up before i hugged my friends.

"Yer lets meet at our usual place for lunch" Lucy said smiling as she wrapped her coat around her.

"Okay"

"Wait a sec, baby girl, where is Fats's morning kiss"He said sticking his cheek out to me before pointing to it.

"Bye Fats"I chuckled before kissing him on the cheek which made him smile wildly down at me.

"Yer, bye baby girl number 1"Katie pouted and i just laughed before walking off to my locker and seeing a note on the door when i got there as i looked at it, i knew who it was from straight away, Urge Tyler! He's been trying to get me to go out with him ever since he cheated on Whitney at the beginning of the year. And she didn't even come in for like a month because of him.

"Hey beautiful" He said from next to me and i rolled my eyes as i looked at my books before turning and facing him.

"What do you want this time"I sighed.

"Did you get my note" He breathed in my ear which made me feel quite uncomfortable.

"You know i did, you just watched me read it"

"Wow, you really are a smart girl"

"Not really, you came over as soon as i threw it in the bin so it was fairly obvious"

"Oh... So what do you think, dinner tonight at Micheal's new restaurant"

"I think your crazy, why do you think after you cheated on my friend, that i would actually want anything to do with you"

"Well erm yer i cheated, but who wouldn't when every girl fancies them, and i fancy you, so why not"

"Why not!, i will tell you why not, I'm not interested in you and also i don't fancy you and i wouldn't date you if you were the only guy left in this school besides i would never do that to Whitney"

"Fine, but trust me you will end up regretting this when prom comes along next month and you have no one to dance with"

"Oh there will be plenty of people for me to dance with, and none of them are you" I snapped and he looked at me in disbelief before huffing and walking off. And then i turned back to my locker to try and find my maths book but for some reason it doesn't appear to be in here.

A few minutes later...

"Hey Lauren"I heard Joey's voice say from next to me and i felt a smile appear on my face straight away.

"Oh, hey Joey are you al..."I was cut off by his lips pressing softly against mine and i stood here completely shocked for a few seconds... But then i responded just as he was about to pull away by grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pulling him closer my eyes closing as i did.

The kiss deepened naturally after a few minutes , wow i have forgotten how good it feels to kiss him, in fact i think it might be better this time somehow but that may have just been cause i was slightly drunk and may not be remembering it right. All too soon for my liking though the need for air became to much and we dragged our lips from one another's and we were breathing heavily as we did.

"What, why..."I said breathlessly having finally got my thoughts under control.

"I'm sorry , but i have wanted to do that ever since the first second i saw you again"

"You have, but you have a girlfriend"

"She was made up by Frank,He's a real jerk like that sometimes , he knew i was really crushing on someone from his party but he didn't know it was you until our first night here"

"Really... I mean you were crushing on me , I have had the biggest crush on you ever since that night, but i didn't know how to find you, i kind of couldn't remember you address , not that i would have just turned up if i did that would have just been weird"

"I wish you would have it would have stopped me thinking about you constantly for the past year" He said smiling as he moved closer to me again.

"Oh here you are babe, Frank told me i would find you here" A blonde girl with a lot of make up on said as she slung her arm around Joey.

"Who are you"I asked, jealousy bubbling inside me.

"Holly, I'm Joey's girlfriend, who are you"

"Girlfriend"I snapped as my eyes filled with tears.

"Holly what, wait Lauren please don't go" Joey pleaded. "I can explain, i think"

"No explanation needed, i think i get it, you knew how i felt and decided to make a fool out of me, well, welldone you have managed it" I clapped. "You know your not as different from your brother as you think you are, now please at least do me the favor of staying away from me" I said before running off as i felt tears start to run down my face. I really wish Joey, had never come back into my life.

Joey's p.o.v

"Holly what are you doing here, and why did you just do that,she's probably never going to talk to me again now cause of you" I snapped as i watched Lauren run outside, wiping her eyes.

"So"

"So, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me"

"Really, so she is the girl, Frank told me about "

"Frank, you have been talking to him, hang on a second of course you did cause you tried to get with him by pretending that you liked me" I scowled as i thought back to 2 years ago. "I thought you were finally gone from my life, i mean it has been 2 years now"

"Well i came back to London to see my cousin and i saw Frank in town the other day and i do like you Joey, your dead sweet"

"And i hate you especially now, she is never going to believe that you are not my girlfriend now and we could have had something really special"

"Gees, i will go and talk to her if you want , and tell her that i was only messing"

"No i think you have done enough, just stay away from us for the rest of the time that you are here, I think you have caused enough trouble for my family as it is" I said before walking off the P.E without even waiting for a response from her.

Lauren's p.o.v

"Urge, i hate how boys are such liars, That's why i have never had boyfriends and then he comes into my life, and then i don't see him for a year, then he moves here and now he has lied to me after i tried to just be his friend,none of them are worth it i swear" I said throwing my head back as we all sat on the field eating our lunches.

"I'm kind of offended here, baby girl"Fats said from next to me as he pouted.

"Sorry Fats, but you are like my brother so you don't really count"

"I'm still a boy you know Lo... Anyway earlier you were all about getting closer to Joey so what happened"

"He kissed me and it was amazing , just like when we first met, he told me his brother lied when he said Joey has a girlfriend but then his girlfriend showed up ,and i had to get out of there as quickly as i could then cause i nearly burst into tears right there"

"Oh Lo, I'm sorry"Lucy said as she hugged me and then i felt like crying again, but i managed to stop myself, just.

"I want to punch this guy, for messing with you head so much if nothing else"Fats growled.

"Its okay Fats, i can handle it besides i should have been smart enough to know that all guys are like that, except for you of course... I just, i thought Joey was different"I sighed as we all got up to go to class when the bell rang.

"Right, come here baby girl"Fats said pulling me into a tight hug. "Everything will be okay , i promise,even if Fats has to sort it out for you"He said kissing me on top of the head.

"Thanks Fats, your the best , i will see you guys after school"

"See you later"He said before we all ran in the directions of our classes.

Joey's p.o.v

"Why didn't you tell me Holly was here, she came to school, just as i was able to convince Lauren you were lying , she turned up and said she is my girlfriend and now Lauren hates me" I snapped as i walked into mine and Frank's room as he was getting ready for his job interview and he closed his eyes at my words.

"I'm sorry Joe, i thought she had left, so there was no reason for me to tell you about her being here and the only reason i told her about Lauren and me being with Penny is cause i thought it would get rid of her but clearly i was wrong, i will sort it out i promise, i can even talk to Lauren for you if you want"

"No, she already doesn't like you, you are just going to make it worse"I sighed. "I hope you realize i am never following you advice again"

"It worked though right, I'm guessing she kissed you back" He smirked.

"Well , yer and it was amazing but then Holly showed up and everything was ruined so i got hardly any time to enjoy being with her"

"Try talking to Lauren about it then, maybe leave it till tomorrow cause she might need some time to cool down , but she might listen to you, its worth a go right"

"Yer if i wasn't so shy and messed it up all the time"

"How about i help you"

"How"

"Lets practice, i will be Lauren"He offered.

"What about your job interview"

"Ah, there will be others , my little bro needs me more" He smiled shrugging his shoulders

Lauren's p.o.v

"Sis i need a favor"Bradley said popping his head around my door, as i sat here trying to concentrate on doing my homework.

"No! Whatever it is no,every time i ask you for help your too busy"I sighed putting my pen down on my book.

"Oh come on, please! I will do you any favors you want in the future i promise"

"What is it" I said not believing him for a minute.

"Well me and Stacey want to go out but her mum said she needs her to watch Riley and James, so please can you watch them for us, just for a few hours , i will even pay you, please"He said using his puppy dog eyes, the ones he knows that can pretty much get him what he wants from anyone.

"Urge! Fine but you better be back by 10 cause that is when I'm going to bed"

"Yes! Thanks sis your the best and i meant what i said , any favors you need i will do them"he said before hugging me quickly and kissing me on the cheek and then he headed off to phone Stacey.

I sighed before flopping down on my bed and closing my eyes , oh how i wish things could go back to being as simple as they were... Before i met Joey i mean, everything was okay before then...

**Hey everyone :) I'm really sorry there wasn't an update on Friday i was really busy but i promise there will be another chapter tomorrow, if you want one that is... I'm hoping to get this story finished by the end of the week so i can start posting my other one or my one shot which is very different :)**

**Thanks to.**

**Lolly:Thank you so much for you review :) and don't worry about not reviewing i know life can be really busy for people it is for me at the moment :) Just read and review when you can... I always look forward to your reviews and thank you for always being so nice xx**

**To all 3 guests: thank you all so much for you lovely reviews and I'm really glad you like the chapter and i hope you like this one too xxx**

**please review everyone and thank you for reading xx **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lauren's p.o.v

The next day...

"Riley, can you please stop throwing your food on the floor" I sighed.

"But i don't want it, i want to have the chocolate cereal, i have at home"

"I know but we don't have any, my mum hasn't been shopping yet"

"I don't want it!" He shouted, throwing some more shreddies on the floor just as Stacey came in the room not looking very happy. And i took that as my opportunity to go and get ready for school, rather then getting Stacey's brothers ready.

"Alright sis"Bradley said smiling as he came out of his bedroom.

"Oh yer, grate" I said sarcastically before going into my room and slamming the door behind me. The last thing I'm looking forward to today is going to school.

"God, slam the door much, what's the matter with you, Joey stand you up or something" Jade smirked.

"Shut up"I snapped before grabbing my uniform and leaving the room again to go and get dressed.

"What is wrong with you Jade,can't you see Lauren is upset for some reason,and all you keep doing is making fun of her and teasing , i wont be surprised if she ends up slapping you" I heard Abi say just as i left the room, wow, sometimes she can be a really good sister, when she thinks I'm not around at least.

"Whatever, she shouldn't be so obvious then, she clearly likes Joey"

"Okay, now i want to slap you"I heard Abi say just before i shut the bathroom door.

Half and hour and having to break up a fight between my sisters later i was walking through the gates of school,And who is the first person i see, that's right Joey and i think he's waiting for me, grate,has he not done enough already !

"Lauren, please"He whispered grabbing my hand as i tried to walk past him.

"Don't touch me! What! What could you possible have to say to me, did you not humiliate me enough yesterday or do you think you need to do it some more today"

"I'm really sorry Lauren and i know you think i used you or i played you, but i promise yesterday wasn't what you think"

"Do you seriously think I'm going to fall for that one again, how stupid do you think i am"

"I don't,i know you think i lied to you yesterday about not having a girlfriend but i didn't i promise"

"Let me guess, she was your cousin or something, that was just messing"

"No, well kind of"

"You don't even know what lie you want to tell me do you"

"Its not that i swear, I'm not trying to lie to you"

"Baby girl are you okay" Fats asked as he came and stood next to me.

"Yer, i am so done here anyway" I sighed. "Come one lets go to registration" I said turning to leave.

"Lauren wait, please" Joey pleaded and i really did want to cause of the way he said it, he sounded so sad but i can't risk falling for another one of his lies and i know i will.

"Just do us both a favor and stay away from me, okay" I said before rushing off cause those words hurt more then i thought they would to say and now i feel like crying.

A while later...

"So we are still going to prom as a group right" Lucy asked.

"Yep"Me, Katie, Whitney and Fats said in unison.

"Good, then this weekend,we need to go dress shopping, for them to have them ready in time"

"Yay shopping"Whitney cheered.

"Oh you guys aren't going to drag me around with you are you cause you know Fats hates girly shopping" He whined.

"Nope, that's our brothers jobs this weekend" I said smiling. "Oh and my cousins, they are driving us around"

"Seriously,Cause Johnny is pretty cute" Lucy said.

"Eww gross ,He's like 24 so i don't think he would really want to date you besides last i heard he has a girlfriend her name Aimee i think"

"Oh... That is so unfair" She pouted. "Oh well i will have to make do with Joey's cousin, the one i hooked up with at Frank's party... Sorry i didn't think Lauren i shouldn't have brought up Joey or that day i hope i haven't upset you"

"I'm fine honest, you allowed to say his name... Anyway we better get to lesson before Mrs Stanley gives us detention for being late, again" I said needing to change the subject and get out of my thought as soon as possible. Not that it worked cause even as we walked to class i was replaying that night in my i hate my brain sometimes.

"Urge, why does this always have to be in french" Katie moaned about 20 minutes later when we were sat doing our work.

"Erm, cause we are in french"Whitney said and me, Fats and Lucy all laughed. I'm just glad it managed to drag me out of my thoughts for a while.

"Yer but i don't understand a word of it"

"That's cause you always sit talking to other people rather then paying attention" Lucy said.

"I do not, i so pay attention... Wow that boy is cute" She said pointing to one of the boys playing football outside and we all rolled our eyes.

"See this is what we mean" I laughed.

"Whatever, when are we going to use french anyway"

"Erm, if you go to France"Fats laughed.

"Yer, but that's not going to happen any time soon , where as boys are here right now"She said before looking back out of the window and i tried not to burst out laughing as the rest turned back our work.

Break time...

"Look please just tell me she's okay, i know she was crying when you walked off earlier"

"You stay away from Lauren alright,its none of your business how she is, there is no way I'm going to give you the chance to know how vulnerable she is, you have lied to her enough" I heard Fats hiss as i was on my way out to meet him and the others and as i turned around to see what was going on, i saw that he had Joey backed into a corner and was up in his face and i sighed. I know Fats is really protective of me but he promised he would leave it. I just want to try and move on from this, its bad enough that I'm going to have to see Joey every day anyway.

"Please i just want to know she is alright , its really not what Lauren thinks and i wish she would listen to me" Joey sighed looking down.

"Fats, you promised" I sighed tugging on his arm after rushing over there, cause i knew it would have probably led to a fight if that conversation had carried on for any longer.

"Baby girl... I'm sorry i know i did, but he asked about you and i sort of just lost it"

"I'm fine" I said turning to face Joey but only briefly before i turned back to Fats.

"Lets go Fats... Katie, Whitney and Lucy will be waiting for us"

"Okay, I'm sorry baby girl but i just want to protect you"

"Oh so you are her boyfriend then"

"No He's not, i don't have a boyfriend"I snapped.

"But you said"Joey started to say.

"Goodbye Joey" I said over the top of him before Fats slung his arm around my shoulder and we walked off outside.

"What took you guys so long, the Que in the chippy is going to be huge now" Katie said as we ran up to them.

"Long story... Come on and we may just be able to eat before next lesson starts" I said and then we all headed down the road.

5 hours later...

"What's he doing here" I said to my dad as i pointed at Joey, who is stood in the living room with his baby sister Clair in his arms.

"Oh Derek asked if they could come over cause they are taking Alice to get her ears pierced and Teri thinks Joey needs to get out of the house more"

"So he comes over to our house, that makes so much sense"

"Come on now Lauren, be nice please i have enough to deal with, with your sisters, i really don't know what is wrong with them lately"He said sighing before walking off into the kitchen to go and break up another fight between Jade and Abi

And i rolled my eyes.

"Hey Lauren"Joey said as i walked into the living room but i just sighed before going over to the table so i can do my homework and then he sighed himself before putting a dvd on for Clair and sitting her in Lily's high chair.

A while later...

"Do you mind if i do my homework here too" Joey asked quietly

"Sure"I said as i quickly shoved my art work back into my folder and then i zipped it up before putting it back in my bag.

"Can we talk, please Lauren"

"No" I sighed. "There is nothing to say and i don't want to hear anymore lies" I said standing up.

"Where are you going"He sighed.

"To the toilet"

Joey's p.o.v

I closed my eyes as Lauren left the room, she really does hate me, which makes me hate Holly, way more then i did before now... As i opened my eyes Lauren's bag caught my eye. I wonder why she was in such a hurry to put it away when i came over here. Why wouldn't she want me to see it , maybe she thinks its not very good but then she knows she's amazing everybody says so and i have seen her art. Maybe i should just take a quick look it might make more sense but at the same time it is invading her privacy. After a few more seconds of deliberating it i stood up and quickly reached over into her bag which is right next to where Lauren was sitting putting it on the table, I pulled her folder out and unzipped it and then i frowned at what i saw ... A picture of me, well like 5 actually. What does this mean, why would she draw me if she hates me now, just then i heard the bathroom door open and i quickly folded one up and put it in my pocket before putting the rest back in the folder quickly and zipping it up before slipping it back in her bag quickly, putting her bag back on the floor as quick as i could before she came back downstairs. Maybe i will ask Frank about the picture later he might know what it means.

"What are you doing stood there, you better not having been looking in my bag" She snapped while sitting back down.

"No, i erm, was looking at the photos over there you were a cute kid when you were younger"

"If you say so" She mumbled and i sighed with relief as i sat back down too so i could get back on with what i was doing , i smiled at Lauren as i did but she just looked down and focused on her work and she didn't look back up until she was done and that was only to gather up all her stuff before putting it away and leaving the room.

2 days later...

"I can't understand why mum is making me go to the prom" "Its not like i have anyone to go with anyway" I sighed as we stood in the shop that i have to hire a tux from, Frank having come with me cause apparently he knows the best ones.

"Cause everyone should go to their prom Joe and are you sure you don't want me to talk to Lauren seen as things are no better"Frank asked.

"No its fine, she hates me and i just want to leave it at the moment ... I was going to ask you before what do you think of this"I said passing him the picture i took from Lauren's bag a few days ago.

"Its a picture of you... A very well drawn picture of you, why are you showing me this and who drew it, i mean your not bad at drawing but no offence, your not that good"

"Lauren drew it, i sort of looked through her art folder the other day and i saw it, so what do you think it means"

"You mean apart from the fact that you are nosy, well it means that no matter how much she might act like she hates you its actually the opposite"

"You, you think she's in love with me" I questioned extremely shocked,

"Well yer and you love her too, trust me besides why else would she draw you and its hot that she did by the way... Don't you think"

"I erm, don't know, maybe, so what do i do now and I'm not sure its love i mean we might like each other but love are we not too young for that"

"No one is too young i mean i love girls a lot and trust me when it effects you both this much, its love"

"Funny, and maybe your right, I'm just not sure yet"

"Are you sure this dress is okay, I'm not so sure" Me and Frank heard and we both turned around to see Lauren stood in a pink dress that is a little sparkily at the top but not too much... She looks so beautiful.

"Wow"

"You got that right, you are so lucky little bro, if you manage to win her over that is"

"Yer and i have no idea what I'm going to do, somehow i don't think what i did last time is going to work though, in fact I'm pretty sure i will get a slap this time"

"Maybe prom is the answer, i mean your both going to be there and she will be looking stunning just like she is now and you won't be looking so bad either"

"What so you think i should ask her to dance or something and make her let me tell her the truth and then somehow she will just fall into my arms , as magical as that sounds i don't think it will work"

"I do all girls love to be made to feel beautiful at their proms and well all the time actually but especially at prom , i remember my prom and..."

"Enough, please Frank, i don't want to be scared for life" I complained throwing my head back.

Lauren's p.o.v

"Are you sure this looks okay, I'm not sure now"I asked as i walked out of the cubical i was changing in.

"Wow"Johnny, Jordan and Bradley said.

"You look beautiful Lauren and the guy you are going with is so lucky"Bradley said smiling.

"Yer"Johnny and Jordan said.

"Really, you think it looks okay and we are going as a group... Nope, there is no boy I'm going with, well apart from Fats but he's practically my brother so..." I trailed off sighing.

"Maybe you haven't been asked to go by a boy that you really like but trust me they are all going to see you looking beautiful in that dress and they will all want to dance with you, little sis"Bradley said smiling.

"Thanks Bradley"I smiled back as i leaned over and hugged him before kissing him on the cheek softly. "You know sometimes you can be a really good brother... When your not being your normal annoying self that is"

"Funny..."

"Wow, you look amazing"Steven said coming over to us from the till as Katie ,Whitney and Lucy went to pay for their dresses.

"Aww thank you, your all very sweet"

"We are just telling the truth" Steven said staring.

"Hey, watch it she's my little sister"Bradley warned and i giggled.

"I know but..."

"But nothing,no looking at my sister , she's too young for you" Bradley frowned and Steven held his hands up in surrender and i couldn't help but giggle again as he did before i went to get out of this dress.

Just as i came out however i heard whispering and i frowned. I think i know those voices from somewhere so i turned round and saw Frank and Joey sat in the corner. And i rolled my eyes before walking over to them.

"What are you 2 doing here" I questioned folding my arms as Bradley went to pay for the dress for me.

"Getting a tux aren't we "Frank said smirking for some reason.

"Your going to the prom"I breathed, oh this is not good, i can't be around him at prom... I closed my eyes for a minute before turning around.

"Are you okay Lauren"Joey asked.

"Fine"

"You ready sis" Bradley asked. "Oh hey guys do you want a lift back , we are leaving now"

"Yes please, we had to walk here cause my car broke down"Frank said and i rolled my eyes as we walked out to the car and of course me and Joey ended up sitting next to each other. And our hands brushed as we drove along and he held onto my hand for a few seconds before smiling at me nervously and its that smile that makes me want to kiss him so bad no matter what's happened, then we ended up staring at each other and now i have no idea how much time has passed.

"Oy you 2 are you getting out of the car or are you just going to sit in there all night" Jordan shouted making us jump.

"Alright, yes we are coming now" I mumbled before pushing past Johnny and running up to my house after i got out of the car quickly , i really needed to get away from Joey , why do we keep having these moments! What bothers me more though is he probably has these moments with his girlfriend.

"Don't watch where your going or anything"He shouted.

"Whatever" I snapped turning around briefly before running up to my room.

I sighed as i flopped down onto my bed before burying my head in my pillow and screaming.

"You can talk to me about it if you like"I heard Abi's voice say , i hadn't even realized she was in the room.

"No! But thank you and thank you for sticking up for me the other day with Jade, i heard what you said"

"Its okay, Jade is such a pain and i hated seeing you upset even though we don't always get along and i would totally deny this if you ever told her but the same goes for Jade"

"Your a really good sister Abs"

"So are you, you don't always see it but you are" She said and i got up and gave her a hug as she did, before getting into bed and trying to get some sleep... Maybe that will help take my mind off of Joey but i doubt it!

**Hey guys :) sorry for the late update... but i did promise i would post today so here you are. So what do you think of this chapter ?**

**There is only one more chapter to go and i can post that tomorrow if you like ? it may not be until late like today but i promise it will be posted.**

**Thank you to the guest for your review and i hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last one :)**

**please review everyone and thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed the chapter ! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few weeks later...

Lauren's p.o.v

"Oh my god, i can't believe its prom tonight" Lucy said pushing through my door as i opened it. "And we still have so much to do to get ready"

"Yer..."I sighed.

"What's up"

"Well Joey is going to be there and I'm really nervous about it"

"Why cause you know He's going to look super hot and so are you... And you know i haven't seen his girlfriend around in a while, so i would go for him if i were you besides its clear to everyone that you want each other really badly... Now come on face packs" She said flapping them in front on my face.

"Uh huh maybe in a minute, and this thing with Joey is way more complicated then you think even with his girlfriend not around"

"I don't see why, unless your in love with him" She said and i looked away. "Oh my god, your in love with him aren't you"

"No! Yes! I don't know , maybe, my head is everywhere" I said as Katie came down the stairs.

"You don't know what"She said as Whitney came out of the living room with her eyebrows raised like she had only heard that part of the conversation too.

"If she's in love with Joey" Lucy smirked.

"Oh you totally are, and i have seen the way he looks at you too, he totally feels the same way,he loves you too"

"I don't think you right about that one, now lets get those face masks on" I said needing a change of subject.

Me and Joey haven't spoken since i was prom dress shopping and i saw him and Frank there. And i think its cause of that and the fact that my brain hates me that i keep dreaming about him, in fact i having been dreaming about him pretty much every night and its always about that night we spent together.

A while later...

The door bell rang as our nail were drying and i hobbled along to answer it ,My whole family having gone out for the day so we can pamper ourselves and get ready, in my mums words,i just think they don't want to listen to us talking about boys all day not that we are going to, I'm not going too at least.

When i opened the door i frowned though cause Frank is stood there.

"Bradley's not in" I said smiling, Bradley and Frank have become quite good friends in the past few weeks and they have spent a lot of time hanging out here.

"Oh that's okay, i was actually hoping to have a chat with you"

"Oh what about" I asked confused.

"You and Joey and why you are both so miserable"

"Oh... Well you can come in i guess, not that i see there is anything to say"

"Trust me there is plenty to say"He said before i headed into the kitchen, him shutting the door before following me in.

"Like what"I sighed turning around to face him.

"He didn't lie to you, he has never had a girlfriend, there has only ever been one girl he has been interested in , and that's you"

"What are you talking about"

"Well i was just joking the day we met, i was quite annoyed that you didn't even look at me like that and then i saw that you and Joey were getting close and it just came out,I had no idea you were the girl he has had a huge crush on the past year or i wouldn't have said anything"

"Right... And lets say i believe you, who was that girl and why did she say she is Joey's girlfriend"

"She is a Girl called Holly who used Joey and pretended she liked him cause she wanted to get closer to me, not that i would have gone anywhere near her after the way she treated him, i may not treat girls that grate , not that they ever complain but Joey is my brother you know and i would never do anything like that to him. Anyway so i saw her in town and when i told her i still wasn't interested she mentioned going to see Joey but i tried to stop her by telling her about you and that Joey really likes you and well the rest you know"

"Are you serious, i mean this isn't one big lie you and Joey have made up and then he sent you over here to tell me"

"No i swear,If Joey even knew i was here he would probably never talk to me again, But he would have never ended up telling you himself, He's too scared you wouldn't believe him and in the end would end up hating him more"

"I don't hate him" I said quickly.

"I know, you don't, anyway i better go i start working at the club around the corner tonight"He said smiling as he stood up.

"Okay, erm, thank you for telling me even though now i kind of want to slap you for lying to me"

"Well you can if you want too i wouldn't blame you"

"Nah your alright but i will if you do anything like this again... Thank you again"

"Your welcome,so what are you going to do , are you going to give my little bro another chance"

"I don't know, this is kind of a lot to take in"

"I understand, Bye Lauren... I hope you do give him a chance though cause he really really misses you"

"I miss him too" I breathed. "Bye" why didn't Joey just say they weren't together when Holly showed up, not that i really gave him much of a chance, but still.

What do i do now.I feel really bad for not letting him explain now, It could have saved a lot of hurt for both of us from what Frank was saying anyway. Urge i really need to give people more of a chance ,i will have to do that in the future, but for now its tonight i have to worry about .

"Who was that" Whitney asked as i walked back into the living room.

"You were gone a while... Was it Joey"Katie asked.

"No, Frank he wanted to talk to me about this family dinner we are being forced to have next week"I lied.

"Boring"Lucy said.

"Oh no it won't be, Not with Derek there its like a way to cause trouble just comes to him half the time"

"True you would have thought he would have got board of all the trouble by now" Katie said.

"Yer i know right... Anyway do you think i should go with purple or blue eye shadow"I questioned.

"Blue, it will suit you black eye liner better" They all said in unison and i grabbed my strappy silver high heels and put them in front of my dress that is hung on the door.

"Earth to Lauren, are you listening to us"Whitney said waving her hand in front of my face. But i couldn't seem to drag myself from my thoughts , all i seem to be able to think about is Joey and how stupid i have been, not that thinking about Joey is anything new for me.

"Lauren"Katie shouted while shaking my shoulder.

"What"I snapped looking at the 3 of them before closing my eyes for a second. "Sorry i was deep in thought, what's up"I said clearing my throat.

"Do you want some of this"She said frowning as she held up a glass of wine.

"Where did you get that"

"My dads wine cellar, der, now here you go, everyone should have a few drinks before their prom, as long as their parents don't find out of course"She said before smiling when i took the glass.

"Thanks, I'm so nervous about tonight" I said rubbing my hand over my face before taking a big gulp of my drink.

"Wow, my little girl, you looks so beautiful"Dad said as i came downstairs in my dress a few hours later.

"Aww dad "I said blushing furiously.

"Come here"He said pulling me into a hug. "You have fun tonight babe, not too much fun though"

"Dad!"I exclaimed as the door bell rang.

"Can i have that dress when you are finished with it" Jade asked and i frowned at my 11 year old sister.

"No way young lady, that is Lauren's dress, and you are way to young to be wearing dresses like that"Mum said as the door bell rang again, my dad opening it and we saw Fats stood there with 4 corsages, obviously one for all of us.

"My, my, baby girl , I'm so lucky to have 4 beautiful ladies coming with me tonight" He said giving me a kiss on the cheek before passing me the purple corsage.

"Thanks Fats, and you know we are pretty lucky too, you look good" I whispered as he gave me a hug.

"You ready then baby girls cause prom is in 10 and the limo is outside waiting for us"

"Limo"I said shocked. "How"

"Bradley's treat"Fats said and i ran up and hugged Bradley as he did.

"Thank you Bradders"I said smiling wildly.

"Your welcome sis , you deserve an amazing night... Now go and have fun"He said before kissing me on the cheek.

"Bye guys"I said still blushing cause of everyone's comments.

"Wait a second" Dad said. "You look after my little girl tonight, okay"

"Of course Mr B"

"Good... Right we will be there to pick you at 11"

"Oh, but dad"

"No Lauren, no after parties, i know what sort of things happen at them , i did go to the after party of mine with you mums prom you know and 9 months later, along came Bradley"

"Oh gross"Bradley said.

"Urge, way too much information dad... See you at 11" I sighed and Fats laughed before we headed out to the limo.

2 hours later...

"Wow i really need a drink" I said feeling out of breath as we came back to our table after about half an hour of none stop dancing.

"Me too"Lucy said sighing as Peter, Mark and Sally, Mark and Sally are triplets with Katie , came and sat with us.

"Ooh, hot dogs" I said as they were put on the buffet table and then i got up and went over to get one. And as i turned around from the table i saw Joey sat on his own looking miserable as he watched people dance. And i stared at him for a minute before picking something up and walking over to him.

"Hot dog!"I offered.

"Hey Lauren... Erm thanks" He said smiling in surprise.

"That's okay, do you mind if i sit down"I asked.

"Please... I didn't think you would want to talk to me again" He said just as the song Holiday by green day came on.

"Dance with me" I questioned and he smiled. "Green day are playing"I whispered and his smile widened.

"Really, i mean you really want to dance with me"

"Come on, before the song ends"I said pulling him to his feet and he smiled at me as we walked onto the dance floor and then he pulled me closer and we swayed to the music.

"You look amazing Lauren"He breathed in my ear.

"And you look hot ! But then you always do" I said and he tightened his arms around me as i looked up to see he had gone a little red. And then we were looking into each others eyes, And instead of looking away this time i did what i wanted to do the most and leaned up and kissed him passionately.

"I thought you hated me, so why would you kiss me" He asked breathlessly as we pulled away.

"I could never hate you no matter what, And Frank told me everything"

"And you believed him, i never thought you would believe it"

"Yer well your brother has a way of making people believe him"

"Oh i know, and he uses it all the time, although I'm glad he did this time so i guess i can't complain"

"No you can't... I love you" I blurted out before closing my eyes in embarrassment, i can't believe i just said that.

"I love you too, Lauren Branning, so much" He breathed before crashing our lips together , my eyes staying closed as he did even though is surprised me slightly.

"What's going on with you 2 then" Fats said not looking to pleased to see Joey as we walked over to the table hand in hand a while later.

"Fats its fine, everything was just one big misunderstanding . Everything is okay now" I said smiling as Joey stood playing with our hands nervously.

"Do you need a drink, i think I'm going to go and get one" Joey said suddenly and i looked up to see Fats was giving him a dirty look and then Joey was hurrying away.

"Fats" I scowled.

"I'm sorry baby girl, but i remember how hurt you were, i can't just be nice to him right away, what if he ends up hurting you again"

" If he does then you have my permission to beat him up" I smiled " Please try for my sake to be nice to him , cause he is going to be spending a lot more time around us from now on"

"Okay, baby girl,I'm sorry... All i really want is for you to be happy, so i will try for you"

"Thank you" I said smiling as i hugged him. Before going over to the drinks table to see Joey.

"Hey , you alright" I asked smiling as i took his hand.

"Listen, maybe i should go and sit at the table i was at before, i don't want to cause trouble between you and your friends" He whispered.

"Your not and Fats is going to be nicer from now on i promise, but if you want to go and sit at that table then i will come and sit with you."I said smiling as i leaned up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his softly.

"Erm... Do you mind us spending some time alone, just for tonight... I kind of want to spend time with just you"

"Sure, come on but i want some of that bubblegum drink first" I smiled taking it from his hand and drinking some of it and he smiled as i did.

11 at night...

"Do you really have to go now" Joey whispered looking really disappointed that we can't spend any more time together as we stood outside. Joey has his arms around me and my head is rested on his chest, wow this feels so good.

"Yer, sorry, my dad is going to be here any minute" "But we can meet up tomorrow if you like"

"I would love that" he said before connecting our lips again which turned passionate very quickly.

"What's this then"My dad shouted as he got out of the car, my mum rushing out after him.

"Dad, we were just..."

"I know what you were just, but what are you thinking ay, He's practically your cousin"

"But He's not though Max and can't you see how happy they are , we were just like them you know" Mum said and dad sighed.

"I know... But Derek"

"Thinks this is disgusting, He's pretty much my son Max , you can't be serious about letting this happen... It will be incest you know" Derek shouted from behind us and i closed my eyes but i soon opened them when i heard a thump, and as i did i saw Frank had punched Derek and is now standing over him.

"We are not your sons though are we Derek, thankfully... Our dad is dead so its my job to look out for Joey not yours not that he would want you too anyway, so you will let them be together or you will have to deal with me"He snarled.

Then everyone stood here apart from Derek who is still on the floor, in shock for a few minutes.

"Right come on then Lauren, we are going home, would you like a lift Joey" Dad said smiling as he turned to face us.

"Yes please, Mr Branning" Joey said, us both smiling at the thought of being able to spend a little more time together.

"You can call me Max, Joey" Dad said as we all got in his car apart from Frank who got in his.

20 minutes later...

"I really wish you didn't have to go" I mumbled breathlessly as we stood outside, saying goodnight, although there has been a lot more kissing then talking.

"Me too but as you said we can meet tomorrow... Maybe we can spend the day together"

"Mm... Yes please"

"Come on you 2, you have had long enough to say goodnight, you need to come inside now Lauren , you have to get out of that dress cause you really don't want it to get ruined sweetheart"Mum said from the top of the steps of number 5.

"Okay"I sighed. "Night Joey, i love you"I whispered.

"I love you too baby" He whispered as i leaned up and kissed him softly once more before hugging him quickly and watching as he walked off before running inside

1 month later...

"Wow"Joey said breathlessly as he flopped down on the bed next to me.

"Yer, wow"I breathed just as breathless.

"Your parents would kill us if they found out we bunked off one of the last days we have at school and are now in bed together" He said pulling me closer and kissing my neck softly.

"Then we are just going to have to make sure they don't aren't we" I giggled.

"Yep... So what do you want to do now"

"Erm... Well lets just say that I'm happy for us to be spending the rest of the day in bed"

"Really, now that is a good idea"

"I know right"

Me and Joey have become so strong and so much closer over the past month and things are amazing between us, Although Derek still gives us trouble given half a chance not that we really give him a chance or really spend any time around him at all anymore, thankfully Teri has kicked him into touch as my dad would say and he doesn't even talk to us, not even Joey and they live in the same house, but they are still both pretty happy about that.

And Johnny and Jordan have a flat together now which is kind of where me and Joey have sneaked off too i maybe sort of stole their keys but i will put them back before they notice. They are both working at R&R at the moment anyway cause there has been a very big delivery and then they are going into town to spend the day with their girlfriends.

Abi and Jade are still pretty annoying and they always fall out but i really don't think that is ever going to change.

"Aww, baby your cooking... I wondered where you had gone" Joey whispered as he slipped his arms around my waist.

"Sorry, i got hungry and then i saw that Johnny and Jordan have some bacon... So do you want some"

"Yes please... And please say you are coming back to bed cause we only have a few more hours before we have to go home"

"Of course i am, like i would miss spending a few hours in bed with you" I said before leaning up and kissing him before sighing happily.

There is nothing i would ever change about me and Joey cause the way we are now is the way we were always meant to be and i love him more then anything. We have an amazing future ahead of us i just know it.

**The end !**

**Hey everyone :) So here's the last chapter ! What do you think ? i hope you like the last chapter , do you think the chapter was good?**

**Would you like me to do a sequel to this story ?**

**Thank you to the guests for you reviews and i hope you enjoy the last chapter :)**

**please review everyone and thank you for all your support of this story, thank you for reading the last chapter and i hope you enjoyed it **

**I have another story i have started and finished so would you like me to start that next and update it when I'm writing up more chapters of Love flames or do you want my one shot next ?**

**Lovelove 94 xxx**


End file.
